


lblb有两个！

by Miduoli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 注意：1.游作x旧/新Revolver（含R，3p注意），还有新Rvx旧Rv的成分（有插入）。大家是相互喜欢的（没表白），全员没经验2.三个人一起进入“不OO就出不去的房间”。游作的记忆：~到和了见合作前夜，新Rv的记忆：~到给游作防卫程序，旧Rv的记忆：~到46集（登船后）3.再提醒【重要】：有3p本垒，两人怀里抱着旧Rv（作/旧Rv←新Rv）+叠罗汉（作/新Rv/旧Rv），从头到尾老老实实当1的只有游作，可能会有ntr感……总的来说是IQ3的文（不好用），万事OK？GO！→





	lblb有两个！

那天夜里，藤木游作收到鸿上了见的“有话想跟你说”小卡片，他记下明天的会面约定，回家睡觉。

梦中忽然惊醒，他发现自己身处一个奇妙的房间。房间是普通的寝室，问题是靠在他身上的两个人。

左边右边各一个，他都不陌生。这是Revolver的新形象，这是Revolver的旧形象……游作穿的是校服，看来他没变成Playmaker。他简单环视周围，这里是普通的寝室。游作想继续探明状况，奈何靠着他的两人都在睡觉。

应该先叫醒哪个？游作略微思考：Revolver应该会用新形象。于是他（碍于姿势）拍拍右边那位的大腿，左边那位却先睁开双眼。

“Specter？”他迷迷糊糊问。声音是Revolver的声音。另一位拥有如此声源的人也醒来，抓住他的手，说：“Playmaker……”

两人瞬间意识到对方的存在和夹在他们中间的是藤木游作，纷纷离开。

“他有点像我现实中的样子。”

“为什么我的旧形象会出现在这里？”

各自张望后视线又回到对方脸上的两人心中一定这么想。不擅长懂人心的游作也察觉到了。今晚会发生腥风血雨的事实。

 

三人调查完房间，很不幸地发现这里除了一抽屉的情趣用品以外没什么特别的。游作想了想，决定摸墙看有没有可以触发的暗格。“那我调查这边。”戴着露面头盔的Revolver说，对好好戴着面具的Revolver举起魔爪。

“做什么？”Revolver问。这两人一直隔着游作，不相往来。顺便一提面具Revolver也在摸墙。

“没调查的异常物只有墙和你。”刚才三人甚至一起吹过安全套，“我旧虚拟形象的数据可没有卖给别人。”

更正，戴透明面具的Revolver只好用手指戳开套套。

“你……Playmaker，他是你的同伴？”

被点名的游作说：“嗯。”然后他解释Revolver是鸿上了见的新形象以及他和了见的关系。

受到冲击的Revolver一时呆愣：“你们的关系已经进展到那步了？”

不行，完全没接受同时存在两个Revolver的样子。

“我和Playmaker姑且是‘敌人的敌人就是朋友’关系。看来你的数据没更新……那副模样就已经说明了。”Revolver说。他莫名比旧形象的他高一点，正边抱胸边俯视他。“老实让我解析你。”

“不要。你们俩可能是敌人的骗局。”Revolver不相信。因为Playmaker也有点奇怪。表情似乎更柔和，语气也似乎更柔和了。他对Playmaker的印象还停留在严肃凶恶的时期。比如对他展开一波很痛的OTK、决斗中突然说微妙的话。

两人的目光聚集在游作身上。Playmaker不是虚拟形象，说明犯人知道Playmaker的真身，并以某种手段将真人形象录进这个封闭网络空间内……

自己的后背承担太多。游作停止摸墙，默默站直接受两人一前一后的“解析”。他的本能告诉他这两人都不是坏人，而且只有他能打破僵局。

内部的数据被微妙地看了个遍后，游作发现面前的Revolver似乎被触动。他面具后的黄瞳瞪着他，说：“防卫程序、交换情报……的确像我会做的事。”

“你们的关系已经进展到那步了？”身后传来另一个Revolver的声音。

……好像是存在第三个Revolver（鸿上了见）的样子。

随后游作一一检查自己和另外两人。他自己没什么，但两个Revolver的记忆数据都有残缺，一个只知道他们到汉诺塔决战的记忆，另一个还记得三个月后两人第一次线下见面的情况。

 

藤木游作决定先摸完墙再处理两个Revolver的问题。响应他的内心般，他一把摸到个暗格推进去，一个悬浮透明屏幕出现在上方。

“这里是不做爱就出不去的房间。”

清晰干脆的大字蓦然出现，把情况搅得更麻烦。

 

不甘心的三人再次探索房间。没新情报，除了抽屉里的润滑剂是天然亲肤水溶性的。“要不试试做爱？反正我和他都是数据，大概是捕捉本体失败的产物，出去就会消失。”这里年纪最大的人提议。经过沉默的妥协，三人姑且达成共识。然而，谁都无法邀请别人做爱，也说不出“要不先腿交试试”。他们已经默认房间的规则指的是有插入行为的交配，于是决定先用抓阄决定插入方和被插入方。

非常不幸地，唯一抽到“被插入方”的旧Revolver大人获得了选择权。“我要选Playmaker。”他考虑后说。理由是不想被“自己”插入。

稍微年长的Revolver明白他不惜“投敌”的原因。毕竟是那个有点抗拒心理但同意汉诺塔计划、最后计划以及五年来的心血却被贸然出现的Playmaker阻止了的自己。他还处于坐船战略撤退的时期，即便理智规划了接下来的行动，但多少有点忧虑和不甘。当然还有莫名的安心。Revolver用三个月的时间整理心境并切身行动，已经跨越那时复杂的状况，所以他很能理解以前的自己，对方大概就是讨厌这点。而且Revolver本身对Playmaker有好感。此时不选Playmaker简直是欲盖弥彰。

有种弟弟进入叛逆期的感觉。

没法掩盖表情的头盔下保持平静脸的Revolver思考时，戴着透明面具的Revolver正和游作研究体位。顺便一提，高中生出于实用主义认为此时做爱了事比较好。而且他也喜欢鸿上了见。三人各怀心事，最后决定用游作抱着Revolver的姿势做。Revolver背靠高中生，屁股正好坐到他跨上。这样Playmaker看不清他的脸，自己也比较舒服……Revolver如此想到，不过一会他就后悔得无以复加。

因为被看着。

Revolver从游作的手法中明白他是童贞男。不过在他温柔认真的照顾下，到真的插入为止，Revolver只感到一点不适，更多的是“虽然被摸会痒还有点羞耻但被插入方挺轻松的嘛”之类的感想。但游作一手捞起他的腿，稍微抱起他再让他坐下去、润滑过的尻穴慢慢吃进那东西时，Revolver的羞耻心忽然爆发。因为被看着。他从自己的双腿间看到另一个“自己”正兴致勃勃地看两人交合。比起初体验的疼痛，Revolver羞红脸的原因更多在那露骨的视线，本来他就不愿忍受Playmaker的目光，更别说有第三方在观赏。

“Playmaker，”他捏捏抱着自己腰腹的手臂，“换个姿势吧。”

被看就算了，起码不想被那样毫不掩饰地看交合之处。况且他是被插的那方……

没想到遭到游作的拒绝：“忍忍。”

其实游作才是忍了好久的人。凭借生理课、同学间的流言、网上小广告的知识，他一波三折弄完润滑，爱抚对方但对方不买账，好不容易开始插入，迎来“做爱中男人爽的时刻”，没理由突然停下。游作不想勉强Revolver，换个姿势或许也能缓解自己的劳累，但感觉太舒服了他不想拔出来。刚才游作费心思摸Revolver的身体，想让他进入“做爱的状态”，却只得到Revolver的“好痒”和制止。Revolver不喜欢腰背被别人触碰，游作就不摸了，但果然会产生不满的情绪。现在股间的快乐是他的回报。

“等、别突然一下插进来。”Revolver没勇气看两人连接的地方，却能直接感觉到身体被侵犯……还有站在他们对面的那家伙正捂着嘴巴，一副惊讶的样子。估计在想“人的身体真奇妙”。

“抱歉。我不想你难受的。再忍耐一会。”游作说着，又顶进去一些。

“没有很难受……”Revolver似乎听到身后人的心跳声。他明明在道歉，一边却不容抵抗地继续侵入。Revolver不讨厌这样，他喜欢斗志昂扬地扑向自己的Playmaker，并不讨厌被他粗暴对待。Revolver要抗议的是另一个人的行径：“别看了！”他的视线让他觉得自己同时被两人侵犯。

这话把房间内的焦点引到站在一旁当观众的Revolver身上。他正热烈注视白色紧身衣和黑校服的肌色交接处，想象触感和穴内黏合的感觉，做看av的男孩子会想的事。此时被抓为焦点的Revolver脱口说道：“那你要我怎样？”感觉像个十足的变态。说完他就后悔。不过，他熟悉的面具遮蔽下的那张脸现在看起来非常可爱。游作也非常可爱。仿佛堕入情网的表情。Revolver想加入其中、捉弄他们。

于是他走近，扶着游作的肩膀，吻他。不等Revolver伸出舌头，他的腹部就遭到攻击。红黑色长筒靴的绿低跟踩着Revolver，小幅度小幅度踢他强调自己的不爽。Revolver低头，果然看到瞪着自己的黄瞳。Revolver勾起嘴角，抓住他的腿往两边分开，把那处大大地露出。

被看光光。

“你干什么？！”无视Revolver拔高的声音中隐约的不稳，这句话相当有威慑力。

“Playmaker抱着你挺累的，我帮他解放双手。”但没产生威慑效果。

不管是刚才那个吻还是现在明显紧张起来咬紧他的穴肉，都令游作无言回答。

“我替Playmaker扶你的腿，让他摸摸你的胸部之类的不挺好的吗？”

“不要，我讨厌。”

“摸胸部也不可以吗？”游作找到插话的时机。

“不是，”被夹击的Revolver努力掰开那双讨厌的手，“你想摸就摸……”

趁气氛逐渐冒出粉红泡泡，Revolver再次吻住游作，把小的那位夹在中间，苦不堪言。这次接吻被面具叩击打断。小Revolver的脸是他十三岁时捏的，眼睛和鼻唇离得近，脸小又幼齿，做出泫然欲泣的表情便惹人怜爱。虽然他总是很凶。现在他也是抓住游作的手，凶恶地不准游作有要去抱另外一个人的动作。然后把高中生的手放在自己胸上，他说：“想摸就摸好了。”

“放弃抵抗？”

“反正我们离开这房间就会消失。”Revolver不屑哼哼。

顺便一提游作也感觉到了，他坚强的意志。因为绞得越来越紧的肠道警告他可能会被夹断的危险。

 

话虽这么说，Revolver的身体非常柔软。抱着的触感也好，缠着进入其中的那话儿的软肉也好，都变得软绵绵的。

这得益于游作越来越放肆的抚摸。同意他摸胸部后，其他怕痒的地方就不得不解禁。结果在游作笨拙又温柔的爱抚下，Revolver竟然慢慢进入状态，无法放松却像高中生情侣的初夜，对他的一举一动心跳不已、脸颊上的羞红连大脑都融化。本来，做像一次Spa那样的前戏让对方放松也就是提高感受力，才是传达肉体上的性愉悦的正常步骤。现在Revolver的情况可说是正好相反，也许这就是爱情的特殊效果——

也就是说自己喜欢Playmaker喜欢到这种程度。所以他才会默认另一个自己加入这场荒唐的性爱，因为只是过了三个月，他一定仍然喜欢着他、爱着藤木游作。

所以他把勃起物凑近自己的、握住两根同时抚慰时，Revolver也没有拒绝。反正同时享受了前后的快乐的是Revolver……被夹在中间也没什么不好，他不爽的只有另一个自己一直在和Playmaker接吻。

等结束后，出去这房间之前，作为一个残缺的记忆体消失之前，他要摘下面具和Playmaker亲个爽。Revolver在这样飘飘悠悠的幻想中迎来高潮。

 

不幸的是床上运动完，游作和Revolver并没找到能从这里出去的迹象，再按下那暗格，那句“这里是不做爱就出不去的房间”像在嘲笑他们。

“难道是要三个人一起做爱？”

“刚才不算三人做爱吗？”

“必须插入才行？”

仍戴着透明面具的Revolver拒绝视线集中于自己，说：“两根一起进来绝对不行！”顺便一提，高潮后不知是进入贤者时间还是怎么，他没对一脸认真思考“怎么出去”的游作出手。

Revolver觉得自己蛮会读空气的。

“还要做的话，我希望换个比较轻松的姿势。”一脸认真的游作说。用坐姿一人抱两个还要进行抽插，游作很累。被夹击到差点窒息的Revolver和基本上倾斜着身体腰椎痛的Revolver表示同意。

然后他们就——经过多次妥协，达成共识：这次红发的Revolver躺在床上，灰发Revolver以正常位插入他，游作则用后入式进入最年长的那位。一言蔽之是年长的Revolver在另外两人之间、最贪心的体位。胳膊大腿都比他细的Revolver一开始反对，但另一个Revolver说自己也想和游作做爱，两人又本着对将来的自己负责——回避游作尝到被插的轻松的甜头而变母的风险——的原则，最后同意下来。

“不会压到最下面的人吗？”游作没察觉到在某方面统一战线的Revolver们的小心思。

“我会支撑住。”中间位置的Revolver回答。

“那就好。刚才他被挤得很难受。”游作说，“我也会注意，被压着了就直接跟我说。”

这个男人虽然刚从童贞毕业，但将来会成为不可多得的床上伴侣。两个Revolver默默对视，希望未来的自己也能享受到这份乐趣。

然后三人突入真正的3p做爱——

 

说到Revolver的旧形象，透明面具上印着意义不明的四个圆圈，没有瞳孔的黄瞳以强烈的角度倾斜着，加上他的服装有奇妙的怪异感，整个人看上去像伪装成人类的异形。但是，一旦接受设定再以人类的眼光来看，就会觉得那张脸很可爱。那双大眼睛到鼻子和嘴唇的距离简直是人类幼崽的标准，迷之四圆占据额头，加强了他脸小又幼的印象。他的手臂、大腿强调流畅线条，没什么肌肉感，总之很幼——总之汉诺领导的非人类造型在拥有特殊爱好的人群中拥有一定人气。

藤木游作并没有那种癖好。他看到网上奇妙漫画小广告中脸颊湿透的虫娘或furry之类的也没反应，是个在性事上很无聊的男人。但是看到Revolver们交缠在一块，逐渐沉溺于快乐，游作忽然明白了那些人的兴趣。如果他发现受伤的Revolver虚弱地倒在路边，游作肯定会把他捡回家。游作会给他吃好吃的东西，养育他，然后某天会和他睡觉。

说得像游作是想和他睡觉。不过这就是性癖的一种，游作现在的确很想和Revolver做爱。

Revolver明白他心中所想似地，撩开自己衣服下摆，两指撑开准备好的穴口，对他说：“进来。”

游作将早已勃起的阴茎插到他身体里，尝试动然后听到重叠的呻吟时才发现，他与之交媾的人并非方才幻想的Revolver。红发的他正紧闭双眼，握紧另一个自己的手承受着两人的抽动。这是三个人的做爱——

藤木游作不知不觉间已经在实行特殊的性癖了。

 

Revolver感觉到游作握着他的腰慢慢抽插起来。他自己的阴茎早埋到另一个自己体内，将对方带上高潮好一会了。大概是因为没做完多久，那里面还湿着，红发的Revolver很快就缴械投降，嘴角流着口水主动抬高胯部。他舔舔透明面具的边缘，然后舌头辗转到其耳，换来另一个自己的娇声。

要问游作从后面进入自己的感觉，Revolver会说前后接应不暇爽飞了。没错，游作抽插时会带着他一起，Revolver可以随意享受串联振动的快感。大概最底下的那孩子也明白这是Playmaker的挠痒痒，毕竟现在比刚才温和得多。Revolver的攻势凶猛，游作则意愿领他们到温柔的地步。温柔到泪水渗出，情根松动。

“Playmaker，”Revolver稍微伏在另一个自己身上，“你可别想那种事？”

比如喜欢上三个人做爱的感觉，想把Revolver留下来，带回去养在小房间里。

“我……”游作心里想到的总是鸿上了见。但是，他无法接近他。游作和了见之间有疏离感。就算成为暂且的同伴关系，也有交流情报或交谈，但他无法接近鸿上了见。自从了见拒绝他对他的想法后，游作就有这种感觉。他并不了解他，也不在他自己的故事里。从了见否认他只是“听从父亲”开始，游作更努力地去理解他，却逐渐停滞不前。本来是一开始就应该明白的事。在雷霆和温蒂面前，Playmaker说服Revolver失败后，就应该明白两人理得越清，就越明白他们终究不是一类人这种事。

“我们离开这房间就会消失。但你别想留下谁。我先不提，”Revolver知道将来自己会和游作一伙人合作，那就是他会做的事。他已经想明白了。但是这里有个刚刚脱离汉诺塔的他。

“你把他带回去，或许他能过上平静的生活。但不会幸福的。”

“我不会不放他走。”游作回答。

只有这点，游作不会弄错。鸿上了见不亲手结束伊格尼斯的事情就无法过上属于他自己的人生。所以那时他让他走了。

如果强行留下他，会让两人的关系更加崩坏。现在他也清楚得很。他们不得不亲手结束过去纠缠不清的关系。

“那就给你点奖励吧。”Revolver说，摘下另一个自己的透明面具。

啊啊。他眼神迷离，嘴唇等着他来夺走。游作吻上去，交换彼此的唾液和鼻间的热气。他一直很想亲这面具下的人。

身处接吻的两人中间的Revolver因为游作贸然趴下，体内直接吃了一记，眼冒金星才恢复过来。才发现游作紧抱自己和他。原来被挤得窒息是这种感觉。Revolver把头偏过一边，方便他们接吻。既便如此，他也被身体中的情潮卷上欲情的顶端。

也就是说自己喜欢藤木游作喜欢到这种地步。Revolver想自嘲，却被游作摆过脸，被亲了脸颊。

“Revolver，我要射精咯……？”

“嗯……”

 

天亮后藤木游作在熟悉的床上醒来。这里是自己的家。Revolver……都不在。Ai从决斗盘中出现，说已经给同伴们发信息了。

游作一个人洗漱、吃早餐。他不太记得昨晚发生的放荡性事。在Revolver体内解放后，房间就出现能出去的门，但他们到底做了几回？游作记得最后两个Revolver手拉手欢迎他上床……再想下去恐怕要变成淫魔陷阱。游作及时停止想象。

他今天要去见鸿上了见。

可能会谈找雷霆等AI的方法，可能会暂时性统一战线。可能会合作直到他们抓住雷霆他们，然后两人的分歧可能会引燃新的火种。

两人也可能从合作中发现新的可能性。但是，不管怎么样，游作现在就要去了。他马上会去鸿上了见身边，进入他的故事，然后早晚有天会进入他自己的故事。

现在要先行动，他非前进不可。

藤木游作打开家门。


End file.
